I hate you so much that it must be true love
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: Meg is happy for Dean and Castiel being together but still upset and misses Cas. Can anyone cheer her up? Or does she just learns to deal with this empty feeling?


Title: I hate you so much it must be be true love  
Rated M  
Pairing: Meg x Anna

I know not a lot of fans like Meg and Anna but even if I ship Destiel with all my heart and of what Anna did; I can't seem to hate them. Anna is pretty as a picture and Meg being her sassy self, I just couldn't get myself to hate them.

This is my first girlXgirl fanfic so ill try my best on it, plus I've been having trouble with writers block so be hang with me here.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YURI OR DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING/ CHARACTERS THEN DON'T READ.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :)

Meg stared at the new couple from her seat across the room and she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She was happy for them, Dean and her old love interest, Castiel. The two pulled away from each other ending their kiss so she looked away before either if them could see the fact that she was upset.

Everyone knew the pair would end up together even her, she knew the two loved each other more the. Anything but why did she feel so...broken? It was as if the angel completed her, made her happy and just seeing him kiss someone else. The demon bit her lip, eyes linger down at the carpet at her feet. The conversation surround her just seem to blur until she looked up at them, a false smile played her lips.

"I'm happy for the happy newly couple and everything but I have to go." She said, adding a chuckle. "Places to be, People to meet."

"Who do you have to meet?" Sam asked from his laptop, "I mean, aren't there demons after you? Don't you you think you would be more safer here with us?" Meg shook her head.

"Sammy, Sammy." She picked up her jacket from the couch before turning back to them. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Meg, are you sure?" Dean asked, he didn't have a hint of concern in his voice. "I mean I know me and you don't see eye to eye but I promise I won't bite your head off in you sleep."

"Yes I'm sure. You have a angel to snuggle, I don want to be in the way." The demon disappeared before either of the three could reply to her words. Sam looks from where she stood to his brother, who still looked completely clueless.

"What?" Dean ask, seeing the look the other man was giving him.

"You don't know?"

"Know what, what did I do?!" Dean look from Sam to Cas, did he hurt the woman's feeling or something?

She wasn't really looking at anything, just staring off into the distance. Lazily running her finger around the rim of her glass, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. 'I should be happy for them,' She thought, 'Those two deserve to be happy,' Meg told this to herself countless of times since that day a couple of days ago but she couldn't shake the feeling. "Like I need him, I'm better off." She drunkly muttered, "stupid angel."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Meg looked up from her drink, across the bar sat a woman sipping away at wine. She knew right away what she was.

"What's a back stabbing goody too shoes like you doing at a bar?" Meg snare at her. Anna place her glass down.

"I see you've talked to Dean?" She said, laughing slightly to herself.

"Oh no, Dean didn't say, my ex did." Meg look away from the other, "So why are you here? Out of all the bars in town, you just happen to show up at the one I'm at? Thinking of smighting me?"

"No, no. I wasn't planning of harming anyone this evening. Seeing that the little demon is all blue, why not enjoy the view?" Meg shot the angel a glare, only to receive a playful smirk.

"I'm not upset you twat." Meg growled, sitting up straight. Her spine popping all the way. "And my business is none of yours so why don't you take your feathery ass away from me." Her words slurred as she spoke them, Anna could see that the demon was clearly wasted and so she couldn't afforded for her to get mad around these many people. Her thought process was broken when she saw Meg look back at her, "What are you doing here anyway, aren't you dead?"

"Was would be the right word for that sentence." Anna spoke, bring the glass back up to her lips. "After my time with the Winchesters, father thought it would be best to revive me." Anna herself didn't know why, not knew much about her past life. Like she was 'reborn' you could say. "All I have to say is that I'm back and I plan to behave better."

"So Dean and Sam don't kick your ass again?" Meg said smugly. Anna sat her glass down, staring at the other. Why would her father send her down here to deal with this snobbish devil was beyond her. Anna bit her to the and kept her cool before she spoke.

"Forget about me for a moment, Meg." Anna paused to gather her thoughts, "I came here to make a deal." Meg only laughed into to her whiskey.

"Name one reason why I should make a deal with the likes of you?"

"Protection." That got the woman's attention, "Me and the other angels can protect you from Crowley."

"Why would you want to protect a demon...what do you want from me?" She look down into her glass, "I have nothing to give."

"We want you to convince Dean to say yes." Ann bluntly told her, this made Meg laugh.

"Dean isn't going to say yes and he never will." She spat back, "So this little deal is just a loss cause." Anna twitch her nose, this would be a lot better if the heathen wasn't drunk off her ass. Meg sat up and pointed at her, smiling like a idiot. "That's why your here,"

'Yes that's what we just discussed.' Anna thought, crossing her leg over another.

"I know Dean has already said no but he need to understand-"

"No, you need to understand." Meg said sternly, goofy attitude now gone. "Him and Castiel just gotten together, Dean makes him happy and I'm not going to help you take him from him!" Her anger slowly turned into sobs, she hid her face in her hands. "I just want him to be happy so no, I won't do it. Take your deal and shove it up your and your fathers asses!" Seeing the demon slowly break down into tears, Anna let out a sigh. Meg made up her mind so now what was she going to do?

"So is that why your here? Drowning your sorrows with whiskey?" Anna asks, "You were with Cas and now he's with Dean so now your pitying yourself?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" meg shouted, the whole bar went quite, people turn to stare at them. Anna being the only one unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"Please calm yourself, your drawing unwanted attention."

"Then go away." The stubbornness of this woman was starting to get on her nerves. "And my answer is still no."

"Alright," Anna spoke, she wasn't going to get anywhere with the woman intoxicated. "I'll drop it but you're in your own then."

"I don't need your protection." The demon growled. The two sat there in silence for a couple of moments, Meg gave her an answer so why is the little puff ball still hanging around? "Why are you still here?"

"Angel or not, I'm allowed to enjoy myself." She huffs, "I like to drink time to time."

The demon stood up, placing her money on the bar.

"Yeah but I prefer not to hang out with goodies like you."

"Had no problem with Castiel." Meg turn and gave her a warning glare, "Meg, I'm really not trying to start a fight here."

"Then stop sticking your nose into my business." Meg was trying her best not to just kill this woman. Anna lets out a deep breath, standing up paying for her drink. She could tell the other was on edge and raged.

"Ok, I'll stop. I promise, I'm sorry for making you mad." Anna tried to calm the other.

"Your...sorry?" She was kinda taken back.

"Yes, I didn't mean to add on to your problems. I know you liked Castiel and seeing him with someone else must be very upsetting. So I'm sorry." The angel bit her lip, strands of her hair fell in front of her face. Meg shoved her hands into her pockets, head tilting. The angel was sorry? Huh, who knew?

"Well...I would say you should feel the same with Dean and all but god only knows how you feel about it with you trying to kill him and all." Meg laughs to herself.

"Them being together actually doesn't bother me," she told her truthfully. "I'm happy Dean's finally with someone who can understand what he's going through."

"Yeah," Meg smiles, "they're really...perfect for each other." Anna saw that Meg was making herself upset once again and placed her hand on her's, Meg looked up at her to see Anna giving her a warm smile. Meg tried to smile but it was only half heartily, she took her hand from the others.

Her touch was like his, she could feel her grace.

"You ok? I didn't mean to upset you by touching you."

"You didn't." Meg told her, "Your touch just reminds me of him is all." Anna understood what she meant in a instant and frowned.

"I apologies, I didn't mean for my grace to bother you." Anna places her hands in her lap, "Maybe you should talk with Castiel? Tell him how much you miss him?" Meg just shook her head. "We'll maybe you should just keep your mind off him?"

"How?"

"Movies, shopping, just something you enjoy." She suggested, "Even demons have hobbies, don't they?"

Meg just simple shook her shoulders, with the end of the world and all, she never had time to do things likes hobbies, Most of her time she was running or hiding. But she was right, having it taken off her mind was probably the best thing to do at the moment. Her drunken mind for focus on what was in front of her, Anna. Yes the angel was 'stuffy' but Meg knew it was all an act to make herself look serious.

"What do you like to do? For fun that is, no duty crap."

"I enjoy reading-" Meg stops her before she could finish.

"No none of that either, party fun."

"I guess I enjoy dancing." Her answer brought a smile to the demons lips.

"Then dance with me." Meg stood up from her seat, there was music playing, people dancing. So why not?

"What?! Right now?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Meg grabs the woman's arm and pulls the protesting angel to her feet.

"I've never dance in front of others before, I'm not really that good!"

"You want to help me get my mind off Cas, so come on." She told her, dragging the other to the off side off the dance floor. That feeling of grace tingles Meg's palm, causing a joyful feeling bloom in her chest, no it was like Cas's, not completely. There was something else, what is it? Meg turned towards Anna, holding both of her hands. More of the feeling spread through her tips.

"Meg, I don't think I should-"

"Oh loosen up," Meg told her, dancing, swinging both of their hands. "I promise I won't bite!" She gave the angel a smug look, only to receive the nervous one.

"How do i know i can I trust you?" Anna let the other swing her arms, causing her to move slightly with the motion.

"You don't." Meg laced her fingers through Anna's, dancing with the beat of some random song. At the moment, she didn't care who she danced with, she just wants to have fun.

Anna let the demon have her way for a few songs before finally freeing her hands. She didn't really know why but she felt uncomfortable from the sudden attention the other has given her. The fact the demon wasn't trying to kill her surprised her, let alone dancing with her. But Meg was buzzed after all, probably due to the fact that she wasn't thinking straight. Meg stop dancing and asks her what's the matter.

"I don think I should be here dancing, I came here to make a deal not to party." Anna straighten out her orange shirt. "And since you denied the offer I should go and report-"

"You can stay for a couple of hours can't you?" The angel shift from one foot to the other.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Meg raised an eyebrow. Anna held up her hands in defense, " it's not because you're a demon, I mean I'm not against it of anything."

"Against what?"

"I don't like girls." Meg was kinda taken back by the statement, she doesn't like girls? What's that suppose to mean?

"Are you claiming that I'm a lesbian?"

"No, no, no. That's not...I mean if you do there's nothing wrong, I just..." Meg held her hand up to stop the rambling.

"Cool it, I'm not mad." She said, Anna nod and lower her head as if she were jus scowled. "It's just, you kinda... Give me the same feeling Cas did." Oh. It came clear to Anna, The reason Meg felt felt off about her grace, the sudden attention.

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry." Meg didn't speak, instead just stare down at her shoes. "Meg, I-"

The sentence didn't even have a chance to finish, a fast hand found its place in her hair, pulling the Angel's head forward, soft lips mild with hers. Anna's eyes widen, this demon was kissing her. She placed her hands the others chest to push her away; Meg denied the action by gripping them tightly together. She could feel the angel start to panic, smirking she bit her lip; tugging it. Anna jerked her hands free and pushes Meg away from her. Her face pink from either embarrassment or anger maybe both.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asks in a harsh whisper, "How dare you!" Meg only shook her shoulders at her. Anna shook her head, raging before disappearing, not caring if any human saw.

"Looks like I found a new angel." Meg mutters, she looks at bartender who was staring bewildered by the missing woman. "I think I need another drink."

So I tried my best, and I'm kinda suffering from writers block so I hope you like it.

Please review! :3


End file.
